


sister  drama

by Purpleconchitadog2002



Series: random   amour ships and stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 16 YR OLD CHAT NOIR, AGED UP MARI, ARDIEN AND KAYLA ARE SAME AGE, F/M, FEILIX AND MARI AR SAME AGE 17, New OC, Other, minor rambling, new heros, new kwammies, not cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleconchitadog2002/pseuds/Purpleconchitadog2002
Summary: being a  younger sister is a hard life to live  now ad the fact that my sister is one of paris's most adored hero and her partner chat noir who i secretly found out was my long time crush adrien agreste now happens to have a crush on my sister who now seems to gotten over him not and still  doesn't know he's chat now has eyes for  a new hero who just so happens to be adrien's step brother felix beuchemp  who m may i add likes her back  and is my best friend.....things are about to get  hairy THEN AGAIN MABEY NOT





	sister  drama

**Author's Note:**

> EXCUSE MY SPELLIG

hey my name is Makayla May Dupain Cheng im a normal girl with a normal life........ NOT!!!!!! i lied im not normal you wana know why? ( marinettes gon a kill me...... welp what ever she'l have to get behind every other miraculous holder and kwammie) well here's why my sister is lady bug yep thats right folks my sister marinette dupain cheng is lady bug

" kayla whay are you diong you better not post that on the lady blog," 

and that wass the bug her self hey mari say hello to paris 

" makayla!!!! stop that and don't post it its bad enough you know my identity , besides... where is tikki? "  
shes in my room eating cookies and talking to chats kwammi through telakenisis to see if he can ask chat to convince yout to takeme on parol with you guys. DO NOT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME MISS I DONT WANT YOU TO COME ON PATROLL WITH US ITS TOO DANGERUOUS I KNOW THE REAL REASON IS BECAUSE YOU DONT TRUST ME AND YOU DONT WANT CHAT NOIR TO HAVE A PUNNING APRENTICE 

" thats not true its just really dangeruous 

" whats all the noise about " 

TIKKIIIIIII what did chat say

" he said buggabo should let you come oh and marinette "  
" yeah tikki'  
"he wants to talk to you and he want you to bring kayla tonight "  
"ughhhhh fine kayla suitup lets go .... TIKKI SPOTS ON"

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS I NED A BETTA IF ONE OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP MANY THANKS TO YOU...... <3


End file.
